


Freshly fallen snow

by imminentinertia



Series: December 2018 [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Future Fic, I blame Treehouse for this, I'm Sorry, M/M, Snowball Fight, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imminentinertia/pseuds/imminentinertia
Summary: There are snowballs and then there are snowballs.





	Freshly fallen snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Treehouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treehouse/gifts).



> SKAMenger Hunt prompt filled: snowball fight

 

Isak is weaving a little, walking up their street. He left the end of term party early, but considering that they started at 15:10 and it’s now 21:10, he’s been drinking for… he gives up trying to work out the number of hours. He’s drunk. That will have to do.

It’s been snowing steadily while he was drinking steadily, but while he’s no fan of snow, this is quite nice. Carpets of soft white snow, unsullied by footprints, the normally somewhat sickly yellow lights from the street lamps softened and almost golden.

Inspiration hits when he gets to their building.

Instead of just unlocking the door and going up the stairs, he runs around the house to the back. It’s not cold, so the snow is perfect for making snowballs. He scoops up two good handfuls and start making his ball, getting a little lost in how  _ perfect _ it gets. So round, so pretty.

It’s almost a pity throwing it at something. Almost.

The  _ whack _ as it hits their balcony door is very satisfying, though.

Three seconds later Even flings the door open, eyes so wide Isak can see it from two stories below, head swinging from side to side on long neck, before he sees Isak and yells.

“What the fuck, Isak!”

Isak starts laughing, and he can’t stop, it’s just too funny. He turns and curls in on himself, helplessly giggling.

He does stop when a snowball hits him in the back.

Okay, now it’s  _ on. _

The next snowball doesn’t turn out as evenly round and appealing, but it hits Even in the shoulder. Even, cursing and laughing, misses his next one. Isak doesn’t.

“Unfair!” Even howls.

“You’re wearing your fucking coat! I’m in a fucking t-shirt!”

“All’s fair in love and war!” Isak yells back, and Even throws another snowball that hits him right in the face.

Naturally, the bastard doesn’t stop while Isak wipes snow from his eyes and mouth, and when one of Even’s snowballs knock Isak’s beanie right off Isak decides to perform a tactical withdrawal.

Even stands in their tiny hall, arms folded over his chest, trying to look stern but not being terribly good at it, and Isak flings his arms around his boyfriend.

“Aaaaaah! Shit, you’re cold! Off!”

Even tries to fight him off, but Isak isn’t budging.

“Aren’t you happy to see me, baby?”

“No. Go away. Fucking hell, you’re cold and wet.”

“Sorry. Help me take off my clothes?”

Apparently, that Even can do.

“How drunk are you?”

He looks up from untying Isak’s boots, as Isak himself is trying to put his coat on the hook on the wall.

“A little bit?”

Even grins. It’s a very wicked grin and Isak’s stomach tightens.

“Are you up for snowballing of a different kind?”

Isak gives up on the coat and lets it fall, but Even catches it neatly, rising to hang it up.

“What.”

“You’ll see.”

It’s a very wicked grin indeed. A grin with a direct link to Isak’s dick. Even goes back to untying his laces, though, hiding the grin when he looks down.

Once the boots are off, Even walks Isak backwards to the bed.

“Arms up.”

Isak obeys and his sweater and t--shirt goes off. He has one moment, in the dark inside his clothes as Even pulls them over his head, when he wonders if this is actually a good idea. Even might have a revenge plan.

Then again, as long as his plan gets Isak naked and hopefully ends in orgasms all round, it’s all good. 

Even’s fingers brush against the skin on Isak’s stomach, unbuttoning his jeans. This certainly holds promise. Isak is more than half hard by now, and he helps when Even starts pulling down his jeans and boxers.

He feels amazing, standing like this, naked with his boyfriend’s hands on his hips. He feels beautiful when Even looks at him, up and down, evidently quite pleased with what he sees. The anticipation is almost enough in itself.

“So…”

Even’s tongue slips out to moisten his lips.

“I’ll show you what snowballing is. Just go along with this, will you?”

Like Isak wouldn’t go along with just about anything Even does. He just nods.

Even tightens his grip on Isak’s hips and lick up his dick, from root to tip, sending sparks up Isak’s spine.

His knees buckle and he ends up sitting on the bed, dazed and throbbingly hard. Even follows.

Oh, it’s on again, apparently. Even puts a hand on Isak’s chest and pushes him down, mouth back on his dick, and now he’s really sucking it. His hand stays on Isak’s chest, warm fingers on cold nipples, his other hand steals up between Isak’s thighs to press just behind his balls.

It’s too much and too fast and too wonderful, and all Isak can do is writhe and gasp and tug on his own hair because he doesn’t want to rip Even’s out, he can’t lay still for anything, and there’s so much warm lovely mouth and tongue on his dick.

Sometimes when he’s drunk it will take ages before he comes. Not so now. He can only gasp some more as it all rises within him, as his balls draw tight over Even’s hand and the pressure builds. And washes all over him.

Still breathing hard, hot and shaky, he blinks - his eyes must have been screwed shut for a while - and lets his hair go.

Even is hovering over him, mouth closed, lips puckered like when he almost-pouts when he’s thinking about something. His eyes are gleaming, however.

He sweeps in and kisses Isak.

Out of habit, as soon as Isak can feel the tip of Even’s tongue against his lips, he opens his mouth, and Even follows. 

So does Isak’s come.

He startles, his eyes flying wide open as his mouth is filled, but Even keeps kissing him, lips against his, tongue against his.

Go along with it, was it?

Isak can do that.

He’s not unfamiliar with the taste of himself. They’ve kissed after Isak has come in Even’s mouth, too many times to count, and he’s wiped his own come up with his fingers to lick them, or to tease Even with how it looks when he puts his fingers in his mouth. He’s tasted it in so many settings, and while it’s not a favourite taste, it’s not bad.

This time, however, there’s the quantity. The texture feels different when it’s not just a licked-up drop. It fills his mouth up, and it weirdly feels like it’s more and more, in between their lips and tongues and spit. Isak has to swallow, and Even does too, but he keeps kissing Isak until it’s all gone and only the taste from their mouths is left.

Even sits up.

“Now, that’s snowballing.”

“Oh.”

“Spitting it into the mouth of the guy who came.”

“Oh.”

“And kissing around it.”

“Oh.”

Isak is still flat on his back, arms over his head, blinking.

Even bites his lip.

“Uh, didn’t you like it? I thought I’d just show you, but maybe I should’ve told you. Sorry, I…”

“No. I mean, no, I liked it.”

Isak reaches out to pull Even into his arms.

“And you’re wearing too many - aaaaaah! Fuck, your t-shirt is wet!”

“Well,  _ someone _ had the bright idea of attacking me with snow…”

“Get it off and come here. We have so much to do, yet. Have to try it the other way around.”

Even whips his t-shirt off and throws it across the room, then presses his smile against Isak’s.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed and hurried but there it is.
> 
> I'm [skamskada](https://skamskada.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. Come say hi!


End file.
